Change of Views
by TheHellChild
Summary: AU KagSess are happily mated, but when she becomes with child. What will happen? Will Sesshomaru’s views on halfbreeds change? What will Kagome do?
1. Unwanted

Change Of Views

AU Kag/Sess are happily mated, but when she becomes with child. What will happen? Will Sesshomaru's views on half-breeds change? What will Kagome do?

Chapter One: Unwanted

Since the beginning of time demons, and humans roamed the earth. Both trying to prove themself to be more powerful than the other. In result years, and centuries of war between both of the races. It was only until recently the past two hundred years that humans and demons could co-exist together, but law of both races included that no marriages, or mating between the two races. This end about sixty-five years ago. Now demons and humans can marry, and have families together, but even if this is allowed there are still demons that go by the old code.

To only breed with there own race, and not filth. Half-Demons, or "Half-Breeds" as the both pure races like to call them. Are looked down upon, and mocked as they do not belong to either side in society. Not human, and not a demon. They are consider to be filth or dirty blood, but now days half-demons have more choices in life now. Than they did two hundred years ago. Even, if human had right didn't mean they did. Half-Demons have been around since the dawn of both races, but they were often killed after birth, and if they were kept alive their parents where killed. For loving a filth race.

Demons, and humans have both killed their own races in order to keep their own bloodlines pure. Humans believed that humans should stick with humans, and demons should stick with their own kind. Only sixty-five years ago a law was passed to allow humans, and demons to mate/marry one other. Since then many relationship came out into the open, but there was still troubles, and even to this day there are still those you are disgusted with the thought of humans, and demons being together.

Kagome was a young human woman of the age 24-years-old. She is a full-blooded human, who comes from a middle income family, and is married, and mated to a very rich, powerful, and famous business tycoon, Sesshomaru Takashi who's a full-blooded demon. He own Kashi INC, which sell almost about everything. He's about over five-hundred-years-old in human years, but in demon years he looks about to be in his early thirties. He never had been married nor mated before he met Kagome, but was well-known to be a playboy. He was, and still is handsome, and very good-looking. With long sliver hair, and beautiful golden eyes, and a well shaped body. What was not to drool over. The man was insanely hot.. RED HOT. All women wanted him, but he only desired one woman. That woman was... his half-brother's best friend, Kagome.

Even, if she was a human, and he a demon. Who didn't care all to much for humans he desired her, and loved her with all his being and so did she, but even if he was happy with her, but that didn't mean he wanted to have his children from her.

Sesshomaru never agreed with anything that had to do with half-breeds. In fact he hated them, and thought of them as filth, as well as humans. He at times didn't see his own mate as he equal, but he still loved her, and remain faithful to her. Which to demon laws it was against the code of honor to be unfaithful to your mate, and in demon society the punishment for this act was death. To be killed. His mother, and father both respected the code for many years, and then his mother died, and his father took a human woman to be his mate. That was two-hundred years ago, and was against the law to be mated to a human. Him, and the human woman created his half-breed brother together, and thus him hating half-breeds.

Back in the day before it was illegal to kill half-breeds. Sesshomaru was notorious for killing them, but for some odd reason he could not bring himself to kill his younger half-brother. Even after his father's death he could bring himself to. Sesshomaru the shrugged it off for many years, and ignored it. It was weakness he knew. He was becoming like his father, but he wouldn't do one thing his father did do, and that's father a half-breed. Yes, Sesshomaru wanted children, but he could wait after Kagome was dead to find another mate to father his children with. He knew he couldn't love her like he loved Kagome, but he needed children. For his company. He needed heirs. Someday he would, but not now.

---

Kagome Takashi stood in her bedroom with tears within her deep brown eyes. She knew it would come. She didn't want it to. She knew that she couldn't keep it, or he would kill it. The man she loved would kill their child. In a way to keep his family line pure. It was unfair, but it wasn't like she hadn't been warned from the day they said their, "I do's" and he marked her as his mate.

"I hate this..." she cried, out. Kagome being a very beautiful woman for a human. She had long black hair, and deep brown eyes, and a nice curvy body.

"He'll kill it..._or_ me..." she sobbed out. "He'll kill my baby..."

She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart, but he was a cruel man at times. He didn't want any children with her, because he wanted to keep filth from his blood, but yet he mated her. Why? Because he loved her, but not enough to have children with her?

He wanted children with a full-blooded female demon.. He would wait until she died of old age, and then mate again? So, she would waste all that time with a man would didn't truly love her enough? Someone who would kill their child, and then wait until she died to mate with another. So, he could have full-blooded children? That wasn't love. No, it was selfishness.

Making up her mind. She knew what she had to do, and that was run from Sesshomaru. Have the child alone, raise him, or her alone. She would end her mating with him, and their marriage. He could have his stupid full-blooded children. All she wanted was her child alive.

----

(Sry it's short... but next chapter will b longer.. So review!)


	2. Running Away

Chapter Two: Running Away

It was pouring cats, and dogs outside when Sesshomaru came home at last from work. He had a very long day, a few business deals where made, and some that went unmade. Which pissed him off to no end. _If the damn human business would just sign the damn papers.. But no... humans were greedy and always wanted more. Just like half-breeds._ Sesshomaru thought bitterly to himself as he walked into the house. It was a rather a large size home. With everything a man like him would need. He had a image to keep after all, but the only thing he ever wanted in his home, and bed was Kagome.

"Kagome?"

He called out as he entered the kitchen. Where his lovely wife would prepare his meals. He found it strangely empty. "Love?.. Where are you babe?" he called out yet again, he began to sniff her out searching through their home, but where ever he looked. She was not there. Sesshomaru sat in their empty bedroom. All her things where gone all, but a picture of her, and himself. His inner demon cried out for it's mate. For she had left him.

As he laid down upon their bed he notice a note, it read;

_Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_I can not continue to be happy with you. Yes, I love you, but I can not help my feelings. You see, I've always dreamed of no, better yet I've always yearn to have a family of my own, and I can no longer be with someone who doesn't want the same dreams as I. No. You do, but with another woman. A female demon might I add. Consider this as your chance to finally get your wish. You do not have to wait until after I die.. You can go, and have your wish come true.._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

He couldn't believe what he was reading. Kagome was leaving him. His Kagome! What in gods name brought this on? She seemed to be so happy with what their life style was. Ripping up the letter and throwing it on the floor. His mate wanted to leave him. No, he would not give in to her wishes. Eyes turning red with anger, his head flew back and let out a load howl. His dear sweet little mate had a long and rough rode a head of her. For he would not ever let her go.

His lips then curled into a smile. Human, and demon societies ever very different. In a human court it was easy to get a divorce, but in demons.. Let's say it took a lot to get a divorce. She would never be free of him. He would be damn sure she would be back here were she belonged, but first he had to know where she was.

---

"I still say you're a dumb-ass," replied a young male, whom looked a lot like Sesshomaru. He cocked his head to her, and frowned at Kagome. "Thanks you're so nice.." Kagome trilled off with a sign. Kagome hated to admit it, but Inuyasha was right. She was a dumb-ass for what she is about to do. Getting a divorce from a demon wasn't easy, but as she rubbed her abdomen, and the thoughts of her child came into her mind. It was well wroth it. She didn't want her child to feel hatred, or give it up. Just because Sesshomaru didn't want to have a half-demon child. "Can you please help me?" she asked her brother-in-law. Her very soon to be ex-brother-in-law.

"Look Kagome. I love you like a sister, but if I help you... Sesshomaru will kill me.. Do you understand?" he sound actually scared. Which was so unlike Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, in demon society... I might, and could be killed. For helping you out. Not to mention keeping from him the news of a child within you. Even, if he might want you not to have it. It's still his kid. Kag.. I'm also worried for you too.." he told her with pure worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He might kill you too.."

"What?! Why?" she exclaimed.

"Kag.. It's all a part in demon society"

"Well, fuck demon society!"

"No, Kagome you must listen... Not only will you have to get a divorce in a human court, but also a demon court as well. I don't think you understand that... You might be divorced in a human court, and not living with him, but you might be still bonded with him in the demon world." he told her seriously.

"What will I do?"

"I don't know, Kagome.." he confessed sadly. Inuyasha knew how much Kagome wanted a family of her own. Since her family wasn't all to great she wanted something of her own. Yes, he had to admit that his older brother did love her, but was it enough to love their child for being something he truly hated?.. Only time will tell.

For now they had to wait, and see...

---

A couple of days have passed since Kagome had left, and Sesshomaru still to his anger have not been able to find her. Sitting at his desk in his office in his study. He just opened a letter that was address to him. It was from her. It was divorce papers. For a human court for sure. So, the woman was trying to run from him. He would love a good chase. He knew the media would have a field day with this one. He had no intentions of being coming single again, and no intentions of letting her go either.

---

Five days have passed, and within those five days. So much went on not only did Sesshomaru find out where she has been staying which it would be with her best friend Sango, but he didn't sign the papers. Only giving in return flowers, and poetry. Like it's been valentines day for her the past few days. He wanted her to come home. She remembered reading one thing Sesshomaru wrote himself;

"_**Within each day that passes me by, and your not here with me**_

_**where you belong within my arms, and each time your not**_

_**here.. My heart slowly dies inside of me.." **_

This made her want to come back running to him. No, matter how corny it sounded. He always told the truth and never lied ever in all his life, but she feared what he might do if she told him about having their child. '_Why do I have to love him so much?_' She asked herself, tears running down from her eyes.

---

(Sorry to end it here.. :P thank u 4 the reviews!)


	3. Wanting You Back

Chapter Three: Wanting You Back

It has been another week since she left, and still she's been receiving nothing, but messages, flowers, poetry, teddy bears, and everything a girl would want on Valentines day, or their birthday by their boyfriend or husband, but this was a little too much for her. As Kagome was walking out of the doctors office just getting a catch up. '_So, I'm about two months knocked up huh? How come he didn't even notice it?'_ she asked herself, then she remembered what the doctor had said;

"Mrs. Takashi, it appears that since your child is born between a demon, and a human. That your husband wouldn't be able to have the sense of smell to detect the scent of the baby, and wouldn't be able to until you are three months along."

"Well, that would explain it.." she said, with a sign. Then added as she opened her car door "But what am I going to do..about him? I mean, if Sesshomaru finds out.. It will be killed." tears started to fall down. She then sobbed out, "Or me. Since I want it."

After awhile Kagome had calm down a bit, and was able to drive. As she was pulling onto the freeway. A truck honked it's horn at her. The truck was way too close, and going way to fast. Kagome too a deep breath. 'Oh, man.. I think, I'm gonna get killed anyways.' she thought.

As Kagome made her way to her family shrine she turned on the radio. To station JAPQ45, which was a very good station. No talking only nothing, but music.

"_**This Jessy, I have newest reports that Kagome Takashi intents to divorce Super Hottie business tycoon, Sesshomaru**__**Takashi. The hottest, and riches demon male in Tokyo!"**_The woman said, on the station.

"Oh, how do I hate my life!" Kagome exclaimed, as she hit her dashboard. She then turned around back home where she lived with Sango. Which wasn't too far from her family's shrine.

---

"Mr. Takashi, sir.. Umm you better turn to channel 56" said a short demon .Sesshomaru picked up the remote listing to his personal assistant, Jaken.

"_**It has been recently reported that business tycoon, Sesshomaru Takashi will soon be single again. For all demon, and humans. Big hint for all of you single girls out there!" **_Reported the news reporter woman. Sesshomaru shutting it off before anything else was said, and throwing the remote into the flat screen tv.

With that said, and done he was out of the front door, and into his car. He was done waiting for her to come back on her own. He was gonna go get her, and if it met pulling her back there by her hair so be it. He didn't want to be single again. He only wanted her, that was it, and enough.

---

"Agh, what the hell, I am I gonna do now?!" Kagome screamed, as she fell to her knees. When she came into the house. Which no one was home. Sango was either at work, or with Miroku. _'Oh my god what if he heard that...'_ Kagome thought sadly, she didn't want their divorce to have any publicly yet. "I really do hate this.." she sighed, as then took a deep breath when she heard a very loud knocking upon the front door. Kagome took a deep breath and opened it reveling her husband standing there in the doorframe. "Sessho- "Hush" he said silencing her with a kiss. Bitting her lower lips savoring her flavor. Feeling like a young pup again that just feel in love. That was more than an answer he needed. There was no way in hell he was going to be single again, by her leaving him.

Pulling her with him outside. Quickly she came to her senses, and pulled away from him. "No, Sesshomaru.." she told him.

"I want you to stop this, Kagome" he told her, and then added with a very harsh demanding tone, "and come home with me."

"I can't"

"What the hell, do you mean you _**can't**_Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru, I want you know, I do love you, but I can not...keep living the way you want me to.." she said, sadly.

"Fine, we'll move. To the country. Somewhere far from the city. Would that make you happy?" he said in a calm down as he always had, but he almost sounded desperate. With not wanting to lose her.

"No, Sesshomaru it's not living here in the city. That's making me sad it's.." she stopped, and then looked away. "It's what, Kagome? Kagome, what is it?" he said, as he let some desperation leek through his tone.

"I can't"

"Stop it, tell me!" he demanded.

"Sesshomaru.. I can't" she said, as tears fell down. He wiped them away, and lifted her chin up to face him. "Please, Kagome." he said, as he kissed her on the cheek. So, loving. So, tender.

She closed her eyes, and then pulled away from him. "Sesshomaru, please. I'm begging you. Divorce me.."

"No, not until you tell me why you want the divorce." he growled out at her.

"Dreams should be shared together. Not one-sided" she told him.

"And what are your dreams?.." he asked.

"To have something of my own."

"Which would be?"

"A child."

He closed his eyes at her, and turned away from her, shaking his head at her. "No." he told her. Lowering her head, and then looking back at him. His back still turned on her. "Fine, then divorce me."

"No."

"Why the hell not? Your just waiting for me to die to start your family! Why not start it now! Divorce me!" she yelled at him, as tears fell down.

"Watch your tone with me, Kagome. No, I will not ever divorce you. You belong to me got it!? You'll stop this nonsense right now, come home with me, and we'll tell the damn media that we just had a misunderstanding, got it?" he said demanding more than asking. As he turned to look at her he notice she was crying again. He wiped her cheek with his hand, and kissed her. She pulled away from her. "No!.. Sesshomaru.. No.. I want a family." she told him, with sadness.

"You do have a family, Kagome."

"No.. I don't."

"You have me, your mother, grandfather, brother, his wife, and not to mention the-stupid-half-breed." he said bitterly.

She looked at him sadly. She knew it his views would never change. Over the life she carried within her. "So, that's why you don't want any offsprings from me?" she asked, him sadly.

"You could say that. Half-breeds are worthless." he told her without thinking.

"I guess to you, so are humans right?"

"No, only one human is not worthless." He told her as he claimed her lips. Pushing him away from her. "Enough. Get out!" she snapped at him.

"Kagome..?"

"I don't want to be married to you anymore." she told him sadly.

He growled, his eyes turning red. "And what makes you think I'll ever let you go?" he snarled at her. She looked away from him, then back at him. "You have to, I can no longer be yours."

Grabbing her by both of her shoulders. Harshly, but yet gently, shaking her lightly. "What the fuck do mean 'I can no longer be yours?' huh? What the hell is that all about?" he snapped.

"It means that I no longer want to be your wife, nor yours! I want to be free to live my own dreams! Without you! Pulling me down! I don't want any of it anymore, I don't want you!" she snapped back at him. He nearly slapped her, but the best within him stopped him. His senses told him that she.. Was something, but could not think of what she could be..

"GO! NOW!" she snapped tears wielding within her eyes. Reluctantly he turned away, walked out of the door, and then slamming it with all his might. Nearly breaking the damn door.

Standing there alone she knew she had to do it, she had to end it, but still she loved him. The demon who held her heart..

---

(Review!)


	4. Standing Still

Chapter Four: Standing Still

It been over three weeks since Sesshomaru's little visit. Since he had not still stopped showering her with gifts. To her it was getting a little annoying. So, she moved into a apartment complex. Far away from everyone, no one knew, only Inuyasha, and a few others. Kagome was now three months along. She had to be careful now. For Sesshomaru would be able to sense the baby's scent. This is why she moved so far from the city, and into a apartment complex in a small little town. The apartment complex looked more like a big house. Compare to the ones in the city, but Kagome didn't mind it. She was use to the life of a middle class person, no matter how long she had been with Sesshomaru. She was still that way.

Her small apartment was, a tiny kitchen, one small bathroom, bedroom that was also her livingroom, not really a place to raise a child, but it would had to do. For now at lest. She couldn't live with someone that would rather see their child dead than alive. At this point, and time Kagome has been working for her best friend, Sango's family store. Kagome's doctor bill wasn't a problem in fact her doctor is a half-demon so it was free of charge. So, Sesshomaru wouldn't know.

Kagome was a little upset that every time she went outside she'd have to wear a charmed necklace. To hide the scent of the baby from demons. Such as her husband from knowing. It was a gift from the her doctor. The charm would also make an allusion too. To make her not appear to be with child. Good things she had the charm just in case she'd ever ran into Sesshomaru. That man had away of finding her.

As she opened her apartment door. It reveled none other than her husband, Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?..."

"Kagome.."

She gripped the necklace tight thanking god, or whatever she decided to wear it today. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"It's been long enough... Come home." he told her.

"No, I'm not a child! I don't have to listen to you." she snapped.

"Kagome.. Please come home." his words were desperate, and now she looked at him he was a mess. His hair, face, clothes, and everything about him was a total mess. Her Sesshomaru who cared so much about his appearance. Was in clothes that would appear to be worn in for about a week. Not to mention, but he also smelled really bad. "I can't... Not until you change."

"What do you mean?.."

"Your views.."

"On what?"

"Humans, Demon, and Half-Demons." she told him, sadly.

He looked down at the floor, then up at her, he then spoke "I'll never change that, humans are weak, half-breeds are worthless, and demons have higher authority than both of them." his words were harsh. "And yet.. You fell in-love with a weak human.." she told him sadly. He didn't deny it. How could he? Yes, he did love her. "Yes, so.. My views will never change on my brother's kind, nor yours." he told her, bitterly.

"Then my decision will never change as well."

"Your decision?"

"I won't come back with you."

"Just because of my views?"

"Yes."

With that he was gone, out the door. To her, he was behaving like a child. Who was just denied his favorite toy. Well, she would have to show this demon just how strong humans really are. Weak feh! Their the ones that need powers to control someone. "I will win." she promised.

---

(Yeah this chapter was short, but how well. Review! I plan on updating a lot over break )


	5. Anger, and Proudness

Chapter Five: Anger, and Proudness

Three months later Sesshomaru had agreed to get a human divorce, but not a demon divorce. So, in a nut shell they were still boned together. Today was the day they were they were settling the divorce. It had been a very long, and hard battle the past two months. Since his wife wanted to end their marriage bond as fast as she could. With nothing from him. Meaning she didn't want the house, money, cars, nothing she did not want anything from him.

Their relationship had so much publicity which angered him. He hated being in the news when it was about his downfalls. Wait down falls... No, her's she was the one that was leaving him, but what really pissed him off was they all took her side. Not just humans, but a lot of demon males. Who claimed if they had her as a mate. They would give her anything she'd ever wanted. They women were worse... They claimed that their children were his.. Which they weren't he never cheated, or had an affair on Kagome. Never would.. They also claimed that she cheated on him. That she was an unfaithful bride. No, she was not and either was he an unfaithful husband.

It was all because of his views on his brother's race, her's, and he did not want any children with her, because of what his children would face. So, in a result she was leaving him. They've been married for the past two years, dated for two years, but he knew her since she was in highschool. His brother knew her mother, because of some kind of lawsuit that her family was placing on a group of demons who keep harassing them.

Demons where well known to harass humans all the time, but when he heard that they went so far as to kill Kagome's father. By demon code he was allowed as laird of the western region. To protect whom ever he choose to, and he choose to protected her. He remembered that night when they were going to rape, and then kill her. They already had killed her father. He fallowed them, saw the group of five demon males. Ripping her clothing off from her small slim body, tears falling down from her angelic face, her screaming for help, but no one was coming to help her. Or so she thought. Without a thought he had slain all of them before they could even lay another hand on her body. She was safe, unharmed, untouched, and beautiful as ever.

He took over his bloodstain jacket, wrapped it around her small body, and then carried her to her home. Like a prince in a fairytale he saved her, and married her. Well, not until she was about twenty-two years old, but he did married her in the end, and sadly now they're getting a human divorce. As he entered the courtroom with his lawyer, whom was a half-demon. He had a lot of respect for him, but only as a lawyer anything other than that, no. He hated the man for what he was. A half-breed, and there was nothing in this world that could change his mind.

When Kagome entered, and passed him by with her lawyer who was a woman. A human woman to be exact, but she wanted freedom from him. When she sat down he took a good look at his soon-to-be-ex-wife. She had a certain glow about her that made her ever so beautiful to him, and strangely made his inner demon ever so proud. Why the hell would he be proud at this moment? He was getting a human divorce to his mate.

The court session went quick, painful for him as well her. After all she was leaving the man she loved, because of the views he had on their child. The settlement was easy enough. She got a little bit of money even if she didn't really want it, and she was offered a small condo, but she turned that down too. Among other things.. She didn't want anything of his. All she wanted was her things, and be done with it.

When she was leaving the courtroom she bowed her head to Sesshomaru, and whispered with a smile, "I hope one day you find a wonderful mate to have your children."

"I can't"

"What?"

"We're still bounded together, Kagome." he said, as he turned away from her, and walked out of the courthouse.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

It was getting harder, harder, and harder not to turn back. To beg her to come back. He loved her, his inner demon cried for her every night, and he couldn't help, but feel like she was hiding something from him. Something that made his inner demon proud, and angry with her. Why was he feeling this... anger yes, but proudness? Why, would he be proud? Demons rarely were ever proud. Only when... their mates where... Pregnant.

Pregnant...

With child...

His child...

The divorce...

Her alone...

Lost without her..

These where all the things that haunted his thoughts. His ex-wife was having his child, and it would be something he hated, but yet... he didn't hold hate for it... He held love, hope, sadness, anger, and proudness. He wasn't angry at the unborn pup in fact he was angry with himself, her, but how could he be when it was his fault.

"Fuck..." he growled, and cursed himself.

"So, Kagome how dose it feel to be a free woman?" asked her best friend, Sango as they walked into her tiny apartment. "Not exactly free, Sango." she said, emotionless. There was no tone in her voice to indicate she was sad, or mad.

"What do you mean, Kag?"

"I'm still mated to him..."

"Yeah, but soon.. you won't be. So, don't worry about it.." Sango reassured her.

"Bullshit.."

"Kagome you shouldn't worry.. I don't think he's inner demon knows.." Sango said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Who knows..more likely it dose. Knowing my luck." she said, bitterly.

"Maybe, Maybe not.."

(Ok sorry for ending this chapter early, but I have things to do today. Like eating turkey, and shit like that... actually to be honest, I wasn't gonna update today, but then my cousin told me too! She said, "it's mean to make your reviewers wait long.." So, here I am updating my aunts house.. Anyways I hope you review... b/c I kinda got yelled by my grandmother for wasting family time... but kinda happy to piss her off. I hate the old bitch! Love ya all, and have a HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!)


	6. Time

Chapter Six: Time

About two and half months later Kagome had given birth to two healthy half-demon children, twins, a boy and a girl. Though even if she was early in giving birth, it wasn't un-normal for half-demon children to be born early. It was know by a proven fact that since the blood of their demon parent that they would develop more quicker than a regular human child, but as soon as they turned of the age five they would develop more slowing. Prolonging their lives so they can live more longer. As a full-blooded demon would.

Kagome still lived in the small apartment with her two children. Their names were Sesshomaru, and Rin. She knew it was kinda stupid to name her son after his father, but how could she not.. When they look alike. We'll her son at lest looked like him when Sesshomaru was a baby, but at lest her daughter looked like her. As she looked around her small little home. Oh how was it so small. She sometimes wished she took the small condo Sesshomaru offered, but no that would mean he would find out about them.

But little did she know he already knew about them, and he was planing something... all he needed was time. Time that seem so cruel at this time. He wanted his mate, his pups even. He was there the day she had given birth to them, but he hid from her and the others. Not wanting to be seen yet by her. When he first laid eyes on his son, and daughter. He cried. The Great Lord of the West... cried.. Because of two small half-breeds. Who he came to love in a small time frame. The same race he hated with all his being..he had came to love within a small moment of time.

When he looked at his sleeping mate. Resting from just giving birth he wanted to lay next to her, kiss her with tender kisses, tell her how much he miss, and loved her. He couldn't be seen yet. Not yet. He had to give her time. Time was all he could give at this moment.

He watched her every night in her small tiny apartment. As she singed to their children, feed them, and placed them into their cribs. She was tried, and weary from working. Just to keep food on the table, and to keep their children healthy. His mate. He won't be long for she will be with him again, and as well their children.

(I'm so sorry it's short, but didn't have really a lot of time today... I have other stories to update too you know! Read A Eternal Love! New Chapter is up!!! )


	7. Change

(a/n: Hi, everyone yes. I updated finally! Right? Yeah, I know. Anyways if you read, or are reading A Eternal Love it's being re-done and new title too (but I can't tell), and up hopefully real sooon! Anyways enjoy! 3)

Chapter Seven: Change

It was now the time to talk to her, and beg her to come back. Which to 'beg' wasn't in his nature. So, as you could image this wasn't going to be easy to do, or for him. In his whole life he would have to do something he never dreamed of doing… To grovel to a mere human, a human he was madly in love with. He desperately needed her, and wanted her. It was all he could take to watch her with his children. Their children. The children that he fathered, children at first he didn't want, but now as he saw them sleeping ever so peaceful. He couldn't help but to love them. He yearned to reach out and hold his own pups. He had a son, and a daughter. Twins. To think this brought a smile upon his face, but ended and turned into sadness when he thought of his mate, Kagome. He wanted to want to kick his own ass. For being so damn stupid.

How could he be so smart, and so dumb all at the same time? In fact how could he watch his mate care for his children alone? She was weak, and tired. She worked all the time just to pay for day care, and have food for their children. She barely feed herself anymore. When Sesshomaru saw this by seeing how thin she was getting . He knew he had to step in. He could not take her being this way. She was his, and he'd be dammed to see her like this. This wasn't his Kagome to be so weak, but he made her this way. All because of his views? Yes, but view can change. And now was the time to change them, or he'd lose her _**forever**_.

Tonight was the night he would ask her back, he'd bring home her, and his children. Where they all belong; _**together **_.

In the window he saw her, Kagome. Attending to his little daughter, and son. He was truly blessed to have both a son, and a daughter. He could see Kagome had peacefully put both of them to bed, he saw her face; the light in her eyes seemed to be slipping away with each day, she looked like she was dying slowly without him. In truth so was he. He loved her so much. He didn't care anymore. So what if he was a demon, and she was a mere mortal. Damn them all. He loved her. So, he waited unlit she was asleep, and then he went into the very, very small run-down apartment.

Oh, how he wished she just had taken the damn condo. He'd offered her. He even had tried recently giving her money through his brother, but she refused it. She didn't want any help from anyone. She was suffering all because of him, and when he turned to the night stand. That was near the cribs that his children were sleeping peacefully in. He saw a picture of him and her. Gods. He was stupid. Stepping closer to the cribs he looked down at his half-blooded children. They were her, and his' how could he? Hate them? Looking into his daughter's crib she was so beautiful like her mother. She would have all the boys after her soon. Picking her up into his arms. He held her ageists his chest smelling her sweet scent. She smelled like him, and Kagome a beautiful scent indeed. His daughter then opened her eyes, she looked at him, and then cooed happily. Sesshomaru smiled down at his little baby girl in his arms. The feeling he felt could not be descried. All he knew was he need them.

Sesshomaru felt complete now he held both of his children. Walking over to the small twin size bed. Where his sleeping mate slept peacefully unaware her was lying next to her now. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. Kissed her lightly on the temple. That's when she opened her eyes, and felt him ageist her. She knew who was holding her. She felt terrified, and happy all at the same time. Trying to push away from him, but he held onto her closer. She wonder why her babies weren't crying. Which is what they was did when someone came into the apartment. She was now crying, and kicking now. _He killed them! He did it! Oh, my god! That bastard! He killed my babies!_ Her thoughts screamed, as she kicked around, trying to push from the monster that was holding her. She couldn't speak at first since the shock of the children she loved could be dead. "LET ME GO!" she screamed ageist him.

"Shh, Kagome" He hushed her gently in his arms.

"LET ME GO!! YOU MONSTER!" she yelled on the top of her lunges. Which woke her sleeping bundles up. Kagome then stopped moving as she heard them. Sesshomaru then got up and to hold his daughter. She was shocked at the very lest. To see him holding their daughter. It was sight to see with you own eyes. It was beautiful. Then she notice their son was unattended. She reached for him and soothed away his fears. Sesshomaru was smiling at her, and their children.

After putting them back to sleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her again. He nuzzled ageist her soft skin. "I love you, and I want all to come home. I miss my family." He whispered into her ear.

(T.B.C)


End file.
